1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a feeding apparatus in an embroidery machine which is used to feed a cloth of curved-face configuration such as that already sewed in a hat, a cap or clothing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, when such a cloth having a curved-face configuration is embroidered, the cloth has been spread in a flattened manner and horizontally fed to be embroidered. This, however, has limited patterns and area of embroidery and has caused deformation or flattening of patterns formed on the cloth. Furthermore, in the prior art embroidering operation, a cloth to be embroidered such as a hat has been held and set by a gripping frame secured to the sewing station. Thus, troublesome handling has been required to mount the cloth to the sewing station, and setting and spreading conditions of the cloth must be adjusted at the sewing station, making the setting operation more troublesome.